Valentines Day
by charmedness
Summary: Sam/Andy fic. Andy gets stuck in the hospital on valentines day and only one special person comes to visit her.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue**

**Hope you really enjoy this story (:**

**Valentines Day**

"McNally…you…there?" Sam said lifting one eyebrow at me.

I could barely hear a word he was saying because of this pounding head ache.

"I have a horrible head ache!" I guess I might have yelled that at him from the expression on his face.

"What…talk?"

I had no idea what he was saying. All I could hear were little words that made no sense.

"Okay, I can barely hear a word your saying. I've had this head ache for says now", he gave me a questioning look, "what? You know headache? Feels like tiny little construction people banging around in your head."

He started to shake his head and then he bursts out into laughter.

"What?"

He turns his head to me with a smirk on his face and a little twinkle in his eyes.

"…scream?"

'Scream? Why do you want me to scream?"

He bursts out in laughter once again. That was really starting to get on my nerves so I decided to just look out the window and leave him to his laughter. After wards I saw him fidgeting around the car after we stopped at a red light. Eventually he got a pad of paper and a pen and started writing on the paper and handed me the note. I asked you if you wanted to get lunch it said. So that's what he was saying, I started laughing thinking about it.

"Yeah, sure."

He didn't say anything after that. He probably didn't want to get yelled at again. If I could hear him he'd probably tell me that I was stupid to be coming to work with a head ache this bad. That's – I felt an extremely sharp pain in my chest and I felt as though I could breathe. Furiously taking off my seatbelt I sat up in my seat trying to breathe. Sam not knowing what to do pulled over to the curb and I jumped out of the car hoping to catch my breath.

Sam jumped out as soon as I did. I knew exactly what he was going to ask, so as soon as I caught my breath I told him I was fine. But suddenly everything started to get blurry. The pain increased in my head and then I started falling backwards.

…

Quiet murmurs and shuffling feet filled the room with sound. That awful smell of disinfectant. I knew right away I was in the place I hated most. The hospital. Once I open my eyes I'll probably have millions of cords attached to me, and a monitor that shows my heart rate beside me.

Surely I was right. But the one thing I didn't expect to see Sam asleep in the chair next to me.

"Sam?" I said hoarsely.

His eyes flipped open and a grin flashed upon his face.

"Andy, how do you feel?"

"Fine. What happened to me?"

"You don't remember?"

"The only thing I remember was everything was blurry and I was in a lot of pain."

"Well you fainted because you had a fever well over 103."

"But I'm ok right?"

"Yeah, but you scared the hell out of me" a small grin appeared on his face.

That small grin on his face made the butterflies in my stomach go wild. The fact that he was here and Luke wasn't made me realize that once again I must have picked the wrong guy. Sam, Sam Swarek, he was like a hard candy with those soft middles. One of those candy's you never wanted to stop chewing on. When I heard him laughing it brought me back to reality, a reality where I wasn't aloud to be with him.

"McNally? Hello? The lights are on but nobodies home." He said waving his hand in front of my face.

"Uh, sorry I was deep in thought. What did you say?"

"I said once again do you need anything? Food? Clothing?"

I shook my head.

"Are you sure because last night I whipped up some of my chicken noodle soup?"

"You cook?"

"Yup, so do you want some?"

"Sure. But what else are you hiding from me?"

"Well, when I get back I might tell you."

"I'll waiting" I said with a smirk on my face.

He smiled and walked out.

**Hope you really enjoyed like I did writing this.**

**Chapter 2 will be up tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue**

**Hope you enjoy the story**

Sams POV

I stayed at the hospital by her bed until she woke up, and now I'm going to get her soup. She's just my rookie and I'm here for her 24/7, yet she still picks Callaghan. Callaghan is never here for her, he doesn't care for Andy like I do, and to him she's just another rookie to add to his list. I'm her training officer and she's my rookie, and I shouldn't have these feelings, but I do. I can't get rid of them not matter how hard I try, she gets so deep under my skin and I'm not sure if I ever want to get her out.

Today's Valentines Day. I know Luke probably won't even recognize what day it is, so here I am buying Andy some chocolate and a card. I know I shouldn't but I already bought them so I might as well.

Standing in the elevator and my hearts racing as I reached her floor. Never has any girl made me feel this way. No girl has ever made my heart race, no girl has ever made me think about her 24/7, and I've never loved a girl like I love Andy.

My heart racing like a Jack rabbit when I finally reached her door. I'm glad that the door is closed so she can't see me hesitating to knock; I finally pulled it together a just knocked.

"Come in."

I opened the door and walked in.

"Hey, how you feeling?" I asked walking to a chair and sitting down.

"Fine. Do you have the soup?"

"Yeah, but that's not all. Do you know what day it is today?"

"Uh, nope. You tell me."

"Well, its Valentines day" I said pulling out the card and chocolates, "I know I shouldn't have but I thought that no one else would be able to visit you today until later."

A wide grin appeared upon her face.

"Thanks, that's so sweet", she said grabbing the chocolates, "I've been craving something sweet ever since I woke up, but I think I'll have the soup first."

"Ok. I'm gonna have some to."

I gave her some soup and a couple of napkins.

"Thanks" she smiled lightly.

I tried to settle back in the hospital chair trying to get comfortable but it was like sitting on nails. I can't believe I was going to ask her this but there was enough room on the bed.

"McNally, do you think you could maybe move over a bit. See these chairs are so uncomfortable I'm not sure how much longer I can sit on it anymore."

First she looked uncomfortable, then she started bursting out in laughter.

"Sure" she replied still giggling.

She moved over enough so that I could join her. I guess we were pretty hungry because we wolfed that down like no tomorrow.

"So I take it you like my soup by the way you wolfed it down?"

"It wasn't the worst and it wasn't the best either" she said with a smirk on her face.

"Admit it, you loved it."

"Alright, it was good."

"Good? Just good?"

"Alright, alright, it was great" she broke out giggling. "So, you said you had more talents that you were going to tell me about, so tell me."

"McNally, I think you know enough."

"No, come on, Swarek", she laughed, "it can't be that bad whatever your hiding."

"Only if you promise to tell me what I ask you."

"Okay" waiting for me to continue.

"When I was back in high school, I played guitar in a band."

"You?" she asked fighting the giggles.

"Yeah, is there a problem with that?"

"No, I just don't see you as the rocker type."

"That's what everyone says, I use to play the drums a bit to. Not to brag or anything but we were damn good."

"I'm sure you were."

"Yep."

"Sam, how come you're so serious half the time? Why don't you ever show people this side of you?"

"Before I answer that, you're going to answer my question first."

"Okay, ask me?"

"Andy", I turned to look at her and she met my gaze, "Why did you choose Callaghan? Why not me? He's never there for you like I am? Why him and not me?"

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Until next time…**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't Rookie Blue or its concepts.**

**ENJOY (;**

"Andy", I turned to look at her and she met my gaze, "Why did you choose Callaghan? Why not me? He's never there for you like I am? Why him and not me?"

"What?" she coughed spitting some chili out.

"You heard me. You know he's never there for you. You know he puts the job first, always has and always will. I know you see there's something here, god Andy, the people in the station even notice. Why him?"

I took my hand and cupped her chin forcing her to look at me.

"Andy, you know I care for you, more than a training officer should feel about his rookie. You know I'm always here for you, you know I would never hurt you so why are you so scared?"

"You could hurt me" she whispered.

"What? You know I would never do that!"

Tears starting to spill out of her eyes. My still placed on her face, I carefully wiped them away from her cheeks with my thumbs.

"Not intentionally. I know you wouldn't hurt me and I know you care about but…"

"But what? If its rules you know Best won't care. If it's the TO and rookie thing, in 2 weeks your not going to be a rookie anymore. So what the hell is the problem?"

"I care about you Sam."

"And that's a problem because?"

"Because you could easily break me. You could break my heart. I thought I should stay with Luke because I don't care for him like I do for you. He wouldn't be able to break me if I truly didn't care. But you would be able to."

I let go of her face and settled back into my seat.

"Andy, so are you going to pretend your whole life that you care about him. Are you going to live a lie? Look, I know its not going to be easy and maybe it'll work out and maybe it won't. But if you don't give it a try you'll never know."

Sitting in the silence I knew she was taking in everything I said but there was one more thing left to say.

"Andy, I've never cared for any woman like I do you." I got off the bed and walked to the door way. "What happens next is up to you. I love you, McNally." I gave her a small smile and walked out the door.

Andy's POV

So many thoughts racing through my mind. What should I do what should I do? My mind was telling me to stay with Luke he was the safer choice and he couldn't hurt me.

My heart was telling to go after him, telling me to be with Sam, my heart was screaming at me to tell him how I felt.

Replaying what he'd said to me over and over in my head. He was right I'd never know until I tried, I know he does care for me, for god sake he just told me he loves me.

My heart telling me to run after him now while I got the courage. So that's exactly what I was going to do.

Pulling the blankets off me, ripping the cords of my arms and running to the door. Hesitating to open the door but I did anyway. It had only been about a minute since he left so he's still got to be in the building.

Looking down the hall and reading the sign that said 'elevators to the left' so I turned the corner to see him about to get in the elevator.

"Sam! Sam!"

I started running down the hall. Getting closer, and closer, and closer. I started getting close enough to see the puzzled look on his face.

"McNally-"

I cut him off by crashing my lips against his. Sam hesitating to do anything at first but then his hands found their way to my head, brushing his hands through my hair and I did the same.

"I love you to, Swarek" I mumbled against his lips.

I felt him smirk against my lips and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Thank you" he said.

Feeling his hot against my skin sent shivers threw my body, and feeling his hand against my skin just made me go insane.

Missing his lips already I pressed my lips against his again. Opening his mouth for me to explore further and allowing him to do the same.

In the background I heard somebody cough slightly. We turned around to the secretary staring at us, embarrassed my cheeks started to flush with color.

"Maybe we should get a room" I whispered to him.

"Sorry about this. When is Andy McNally good to go home?" he turned to me with a smirk.

**Hope you enjoyed! This is the final chapter Btw.**


End file.
